Fire people
Fire people are people, who bend fire magic', they live mostly in Fire empire. Appearance Fire people have black hair. Eyes usually contrasted with the hair - they are are red or yellow. Eyebrows strongly highlights eyes, creating a penetratic look. Their skin color can vary dramatically, but usually it is very pale. Their face is slightly slider than other nations. Everybody have long hair. Mens place them in a headpiece. The average height for males is 185 - 191 cm, for women 176 - 188 cm. Faith Fire people worships Centaura X, their sun. They worship it in pagodas, which are located on high mountains. For the same reason fire nation buildings usually have more than one floor. Fire nation believe that sun is their god - Ganish' home. They believe that before birth and after death everybody are there and gets energy to live the next life (reincarnation). Ganish allows to live the next life only for those who have earned it in their previous life. Ganish sends child only to those parents, to whom he/she will be happy. They also have a fire (also evil, destruction, war) god - Banguard. He set fire to Ganish' home and taught fire people to use fire. Fire people are accustomed to it and their character is largely affected by the fire. Culture Fire people' culture is very different from the others. Their culture is fairly recent, but magnificient. 'Lung Vou' or the Sun Festival is most important folk festival, during which is the holidays. It starts 14 days before Sun is in it's highest point. These holidays have special meals and traditions. Those meals are: *Boutros – Manna and oatmeal. *Kondi – Bread with hot caramel, which is usually eaten with whipped strawberry milk. *Lidnidi – Hot soup consisting of sharp spices and sharp products. This holiday tradition is also interesting. They believe that if they'll dance the dragon dance they'll beg the grace of their God. During this time they play the gift game. Fire people believes that on the last day of Sun Festival dragon with it's fire breath exhausted fire people. Their year begins on this particular day. Fire people have also many other holidays, they are: *Kludvaish – The death of the dragon Day. *Nugatranak – Education Day. *Vunguli – Army Day *Host – Peace Day. Architecture In architecture of fire people dominates buildings with at least two floors. Buildings are white or red with red roofs. Usually roofs are curved. House windows are movable, they are composed of many smaller windows. They have also special curtain, whish are made from feathers, most valuable is with peacock' feathers. Buildings usually have a porch, which is located in the yard, from which the entrance to the house. From veranda you can go to the basement or second floor. Above porch usually is a terrace, where you can do pleasant activities. Near it usually grows fire nation' native tree - firetree, from which you can pick some fruit. History Fire nations history is known for at least 850 years. As of this starts the first era. Lo Gill was the first lord of fire people. He united many fire tribes in one empire. His son - Gnudard built Jilguire - former fire people capital, which was destroyed in year 342, while First War. As of this the first era ends and starts second era. 50 years later starts Second War, which is started by Alador. His brother - Jao Ling continued the war. When he died earth nation occupied fire nation' territories. Soon fire nation get it's territories back. 120 years ago Fire lord tried to destroy fire people, as he was mongrel. 70 years ago one men of fire nation betrayed it and it was start of the Third War. This war led Fire people to Post Third War crisis and destruction of their empire. After this crisis there was four times less Fire people. After several years they founded religion of Onorahu and now they want other nations to join it. Demography Arts Fire nation can bend only fire magic. It is very developed. Some fire people also have learned lava magic and lightning. Both bending arts can use only very powerful and experienced fire wizards. Fire people manage special martial art - Toguai quota. Also they like to grind diamonds, paint and sing. They use mostly drums, krafa (musical instrument of many metal wires, which are drawn between 4 tree branches), flute or whistle. Category:Nations Category:Fire people